Ask a Stupid Question Saiyuki version
by Zelgadis55
Summary: In which I ask anime characters a question and talk it over with them. This time up, is Hakkai :-) Rated G Please R


Disclaimer: None of the characters involved in this piece belong to me…

Rated G

And now its time for...

ASK A STUPID QUESTION?

Where YOU ask the questions, WE provide the answers (not necessarily straight or correct) and NOBODY gets a prize. Now, for your hostess, Zelgadis55.

Hello everyone. The concept of Ask A Stupid Question is that you can ask me any question (within reason) characters from various different anime and I will attempt to answer your questions. I've had heaps of fun writing this and would love to do more. If you come up with any questions, please either leave them for me in a review or email them to me. I wrote this second piece earlier this year for the club fanzine on my anime club and thought I would put it up here. I wrote this before I started writing my Monkey and Saiyuki fic so I am not taking time out of typing that up to do this.

Well, I actually did 3 different questions in the segment this came from, but two of them are clearly from one single anime while the third is a mixed anime, so I decided that I will split them up into categories of which anime they came from. Anyway, on with the question :-)

= = =

**Q 1) Why is it that During Fights, the Attacking Character Will Scream Out Their Attack and Armed With that Fore Knowledge, the Defending Character Will Still Often Be Caught out By the Said Attack?**

"Oh, this question is an interesting question. Here are a few possibilities, maybe the character being attacked likes pain, they might even think its some huge, wonderful strategy in which they think they may end up with the upper hand because they are being beaten half to death or maybe, just maybe, those characters that still get whumped are just plain STUPID!!!"

"Zell," Hakkai says with an admonishing and slightly embarrassed smile "Surely that's a little harsh isn't it?"

"Is it? Please explain. What would you call getting whumped when your opponent has just told you what attack they are using BEFORE they use it? ESPECIALLY when they take a few minutes to finish preparing it and the other person stands there and watches them. To me that seems pretty stupid."

"Hmm…" Hakkai muses thoughtfully "Maybe they enjoy a challenge and wish to see what their opponent is capable of."

"You mean they don't believe that the opponent is capable of what they just said they were going to do? They think they are bluffing or something?"

"Bluffing can come in pretty handy, both in poker and in a fight" Hakkai's smile grows a little bigger, almost fonder.

"We're not talking poker though and while bluffing can be a possibility, in a lot of cases it's fairly obvious that the attacker is capable of strong attacks. Why take the chance, especially in a life and death situation"

"Oh, in that case, they are probably just being polite. After all, a little politeness never hurts and the world becomes a better place because of it."

"Right! I still think they are stupid!"

Hakkai sighs, still with his ever-present smile "Well," he chuckles softly "You may be right about that, but to me it seems a little rude to come out and say it so easily."

I raise my eyebrows

"Please excuse me Zell, I need to meet up with Gojyo. He wants me to play poker tonight and I still need to buy the snacks, not to mention somehow keeping them hidden from Goku while I am at it. Sayonara." He turns and heads off in the direction of the shops.

"Bye Hakkai, enjoy your game with Gojyo."

= = =

Thankyou to those who reviewed my previous Ask a Stupid Question

Gerao-A: Taking into account your comment that maybe this should have been in the crossover section, I decided to split the questions this time. Any that have multiple characters appearing, I will stick in crossover, I think :-)

Yumekage: Yeah, I love Hagane no chibi too :-) Thanks for your questions suggestion. As I am currently in the middle of my major story I have not written an answer for it as yet, but I have been thinking about it and would like to do it. The hard part is going to be which character… or rather characters will I use :-)


End file.
